This invention relates generally to materials that generate electricity upon being deformed. More particularity, the invention pertains to the use of electrostrictive polymers for energy generation.
Approaches to developing footwear for energy harvesting from walking motion, for example, have centered around the use of piezoelectric materials. Piezoelectric materials deform minutely with each step, thereby providing only small, relatively inefficient, voltage generation.
A need thus exists for a highly deformable energy producing substance that can be readily incorporated into articles of clothing and that can efficiently produce motion-generated power for a variety of uses.
Electrostrictive (or synonymously, electroactive) polymers have been known to be used as low-mass actuators (artificial muscles). In one such artificial muscle application, a voltage is applied across the electrostrictive polymer via electrodes, causing the polymer to bend, stretch, or otherwise move or deform. The electrostrictive polymers can be dimensionally altered to a much greater extent than piezoelectric materials. The present invention uses the electrical response phenomenon of electrostrictive polymers in reverse to harvest or generate electrical power from the general movement of objects such as from human walking motion, for example. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the polymer material is incorporated into the soles of footwear and is either full- or partial-wave rectified and then if desired converted to a direct current (DC) voltage level suitable for battery charging and the like.
An object of this invention is to provide a highly deformable energy-generating substance to objects of motion so that energy may be generated efficiently via motion of the object.
Another object of this invention is to provide a highly deformable energy-generating substance to articles of clothing so that energy may be generated efficiently via motion of the body of a wearer of such articles.
A further object of this invention is to provide deformable energy-generating electrostrictive polymers to articles of clothing so that energy may be generated efficiently via motion of the body of a wearer of such articles.
Other objects, advantages, and new features of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanied drawings.